thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Spooky Michael
"Spooky Michael" 'is a variant of Michael Knight who appears in the The Infernous in ''Michael's Camera and Solar's Crimson. He is so-named because of his unsettling demeanor and behavior. He never speaks, and wears a rabbit mask over his face. History Background Virtually nothing is known about Spooky Michael. He was a prisoner of the "Michael House" in The Infernous, and was believed to have been killed by The Carver (as that was the cause of death for all other versions of Michael). However, Tour Guide Michael stated that no one really knew where he came from. Spooky Michael seemed incapable of normal speech, making only screeching or roaring noises. He was highly aggressive, acting almost feral towards anyone he encountered. The other Michaels in the house avoided him out of fear, giving him a wide berth and allowing him to have free reign over the milk in the refrigerator (which he drank directly from the jug, a trait they found disturbing). Michael's Camera Azrael Michaelis Winter encountered Spooky Michael in the Infernous after being killed by Persophelus Crow."3 End of an Era", Michael's Camera Season 3. Spooky appeared in the kitchen of the "Michael House" as Azrael and Tour Guide Michael were walking past. Azrael watched from a distance as Spooky retrieved a jug of milk from the fridge and drank from it, pausing only to adjust his rabbit mask. Spooky Michael glanced in Azrael's direction, and Tour Guide quietly directed him away from the kitchen, urging him not to look at or approach the figure (hinting that he was dangerous). Solar's Crimson '' While Azrael was trapped in The Infernous (as "Michaelis Winter"), Spooky Michael appeared and attacked him. Azrael, who was suffering from amnesia, mistook the figure for a "monster" and ran away screaming in terror. Later, after regaining his memory (but still trapped in Humanity's Infernous), Azrael continued to be tormented by Spooky. The creature routinely stole milk from the refrigerator when Azrael's back was turned, leaving him with nothing but soda to drink (which only added to the torment of his situation)."5) Culprit", Solar's Crimson Season 1. Notes and Trivia Behind the Scenes * Spooky Michael's rabbit mask was previously purchased by DeathlyLogic for a fan-made version of the "7 Trials of HABIT" from ''EverymanHYBRID. * Around the time Spooky began appearing in Solar's Crimson, DeathlyLogic created a page for Hutch as a red herring for the character's origin. * DeathlyLogic has stated that Spooky Michael was a manifestation of Azrael's false guilt over killing his brother Alex (which he had acquired due to having false memories of murdering Alex, courtesy of Ellpagg). However, this is contradicted by the fact that the other Michaels are able to see and interact with Spooky, as well as the fact that he was already present in the "Michael House" when Azrael arrived (and apparently had been for some time). ('''Note: It is possible that Spooky materialized in The Infernous due to Azrael spending time there rescuing others.) References Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Mentally-Ill Individuals Category:Universe A